Trouble
by theretheygoagain
Summary: Santana knew Brittany was trouble. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Say what?" Brittany's head snaps up so fast her friend thinks her head might momentarily suspend from her head. Her eyes are comically wide, face twisting in confusion, wanting—no, <em>needing <em>Tina to clarify her latest string of 'news'. Brittany's sitting on one of the sun deck chairs in her new Beverly Hills pad—a gift from her dad after her recent divorce—when Tina unceremoniously plops down on the deck beside her.

"Your _ex-wife," _Tina smirks, making sure that she emphasizes the words that she knows Brittany hates hearing to this day, "is dating Riley Williams. You know, _the _hotshot lawyer and the new 'it' girl of Los Angeles?"

"San's dating _that _woman?" Brittany pouts, placing her mango smoothie on the table beside her to focus on Tina's words. "But why?"

"Brit, I hate to break it to you," Tina sighs exasperatedly. "but you guys have been divorced for over two years now. Are you really that surprised that Santana's dating other people?"

"But San never dated anyone else since our divorce!"

"But you have—"

"I only did that to make her jealous!" Brittany pouts. "Oh my god! Is she the reason why Santana's not sleeping with me anymore?"

"Brittany, divorce entails not having sex with your ex-spouse. You should know—" Tina's rambling is cut off by Brittany jumping out of her chair. Tina watches as Brittany grabs her robe before stomping her way back inside her house. Behind her, Tina smiles triumphantly, feeling good at being the first one to break the news to her friend. She prides herself with being the group's foremost news bearer, and today, she's even prouder at the reaction she received. Knowing Brittany, she's probably calling her ex to berate her for 'moving on'.

* * *

><p>

_Santana met Brittany five years ago, at a club where the then 30-year old lawyer was celebrating her latest court win with her colleagues. It would have been her last stint as a practicing litigator because in the coming months, Santana would be coming back home to Arkansas—her hometown—to run for the Attorney General post after her father, outgoing Governor William Lopez announced his intention to run for Arkansas' Senate the following year. It was a decision that William and his wife, Maribel (also a lawyer) arrived at after their youngest child finished her undergraduate Economics degree from Harvard. But instead of trying to immerse herself in Arkansas' political arena by joining her father's gubernatorial staff, Santana opted to attend Oxford University as a Rhodes Scholar for two years before going back to the United States to get her law degree from Yale University. After passing the Bar, once again to the disappointment of her father, Santana decided to work for Robbins & McKenzie in Chicago—the world's top-earning law firm._

_A year into the law firm and William Lopez made his distaste for Santana's career choice painfully obvious. Despite Santana's success, he wants more. And that 'more' would eventually come in the form of being elected the new Attorney General or Arkansas. After two years of being the law firm's top gun, Santana acquiesced, deciding to move back to Arkansas in the coming weeks to start campaigning for her father before focusing on her own campaign for the AG post a year after her father's senate run._

_Only, another barrier would come between Santana and her father._

_That barrier was in the form of a then twenty-year old five foot eight blue-eyed blonde dance student from Joffrey Ballet School._

_By then, the overly tipsy lawyer believed Brittany (who confidently strode towards Santana's table and asked for a dance) when she said that she was 25 and was in town for a family business while they were dancing, or as their friends would comment later on, boning each other, on the dance floor._

_It wasn't until Santana woke up the next day in a completely different place. She quickly turned her head, as she saw the smooth, pale skin of someone's back, and tousled blonde hair spread out on top of her, clearly naked. Santana allowed her eyes to dart across the room of a seemingly posh apartment. Her mind drifted back to the events of last night and a smirk graced her features at the remembrance of the things that happened. Which was a lot, actually. The woman on top of her had moves in the bedroom that Santana hadn't found anywhere else. For a second, she thought that the young businesswoman could have been a dancer or a cheerleader when she was in school._

_With a shrug, she gently removed the woman's arm wrapped around her torso, making sure not to wake up the woman who she remembered was Brittany. She will definitely remember her. And if she would have stayed in Chicago instead of moving back to Arkansas, Santana would have pursued the funny and gorgeous woman._

_But she was leaving, so._

_As she exited the room a few minutes later, Santana was taken aback by what she saw in the living room of the apartment. There are a couple of other people on the couch, all of them with plates in their hands as they stuffed their mouths with huge chunks of what appeared to be pancakes._

_"Uh, hi..." Santana awkwardly greeted the other people in the room, waving her hand at them before she scurried out the door._

_"Hey! Is Brittany up yet?" The Asian man asked between mouthfuls of pancakes. "We have our midterms in 20 minutes!"_

_"Midterms?" Santana furrowed her brows in confusion, her hand on the doorknob tightened._

_"You know? Like, midterms." The Asian man eyed her in confusion._

_Still feeling a bit weird from the alcohol and lack of sleep, Santana's brain was working slower than usual. "What?"_

_"Never mind." The man smiled kindly before turning to his companion. "Kitty, would you wake Brit up? We can't be late."_

_"Why did she go to that stupid club anyway?" The blonde woman, who Santana deduced to be 'Kitty' mumbled as she stood up from the couch, but not before she looked at Santana menacingly. "And you! You know that she would be having her exams today and you still spent the whole night doing my friend!"_

_"What? I don't—"_

_"Oh please..." It was 'Kitty's' turn to roll her eyes. "We heard you alright!"_

_"I don't understand. Midterms for what? Grad school?"_

_"Grad school?" Kitty chuckled. "She barely passed high school! And she's barely passing her undergrad courses. So no. She's not in grad school."_

_"She said she was 25!" Santana exclaimed, her head ached at the confusing conversation. Kitty looked at the only man in the room before she glanced back at Santana, smirking._

_"25? Sure." The man shook his head, laughing._

_"She's 25 alright." 'Kitty' mumbled before eyeing Santana up and down. "In a little over four years!" She added before she laughed out loud as Santana's face dropped, the blood drained from her face before she hurled all the remaining contents of her stomach._

_/_

_If there's one word that her friends would use to describe Brittany, it would be persistent. She's persistent, especially if she wants something._

_So Santana didn't really have a chance when Brittany came to her office, demanding that the lawyer talk to her._

_"How did you know I work here?" Santana asked as soon as the blonde dancer made her presence known._

_"I went through your purse that night. Why were you ignoring my calls?" Brittany huffed._

_"How did you even know my number?" The lawyer asked as the object of both her fantasies and nightmares stood right in front of her. She was in the middle of wrapping up all the papers needed before she could officially leave the firm._

_"Duh. I got your phone to call mine. Easy."_

_"I don't even want to know how you got through my very efficient secretary." Santana rolled her eyes as she tried to focus on the papers in front of her. "What do you want, Brittany? Or is that even your real name?" She narrowed her eyes at the blonde._

_"Of course!"_

_"Well, you lied about your age. So."_

_"I'm sorry, okay? That was just my normal response everytime I'm in clubs."_

_With a sigh, Santana closed her eyes, massaging her forehead. "What do you want?"_

_"Well, I wanted to get to know you more. But Martha, who I may add is a very kind woman, accidentally let it slip that you're leaving the firm. So I thought, maybe I should just invite you to my 21st birthday. Dad will be throwing me a party in Vegas. So I'm thinking, it could be our sort of last hurrah, you know? Since you'll be moving to Arkansas in a month."_

_"I don't even know you." Santana chuckled at the invitation. Does she seem like a woman who would jump at any opportunity to 'hang out' with younger people?_

_"You knew me pretty well that night. In my bed." Brittany smirked, not oblivious to the way the lawyer seemed to be very uncomfortable in her seat. "Look, I come in peace. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I feel really bad. So let me make it up to you, please? It's this weekend. Daddy will be renting a jet to bring all the guests there. Please?" The young woman pouted for good measure._

_/_

_In hindsight, Santana knew that she does bad things when drunk._

_In more hindsight, Santana shouldn't have agreed to go with a bunch of strangers to a birthday bash of someone she barely knew._

_Maybe it was the nagging thought at the back of her mind that said she should have that last hurrah indeed, before she immerse herself under her father's campaign. She's sure she won't be having any good time back home._

_Also, looking back, that fucking pout did her in._

_It fucking did her in._

_/_

_She woke up with a topless Brittany moving around the room carrying a tray of steaming cups of coffee in her hands._

_Fighting the pounding in her head, Santana squeaked and pulled the comforter to cover her body, scrambling back against the headboard. "What the hell, Brittany?"_

_Brittany's smile slowly faded into a frown. "What's wrong?"_

_"Ugh!" Santana groaned. "What the hell happened? Why am I naked? Again?"_

_"Oh." Brittany grinned as she placed the tray on the bedside table. "We consummated our marriage last night."_

_Santana froze. "What?"_

_"We're married," Brittany repeated, "we got married last night. It was so cute. You sang 'Happy birthday' to me ala Marilyn Monroe. It was so hot. Then you proposed to me with a ring pop." She added with a smile._

_Santana was not amused. "You're kidding right? This is insane. I mean, why would I marry you? You're…a woman — and I'm a woman with a dick— no, you know what? You're practically a stranger!"_

_"Silly, we're not strangers. You and Daddy hit it off last night. He was there, you know?" Brittany beamed. "He promised to buy us a house wherever we choose to settle in. Do you still want to stay in Arkansas? I can find us a house there. But I'm not moving in until after graduation. Which is in three months. Or we could stay in Chicago? Or maybe LA?" Brittany said on and on, but Santana wasn't listening._

_/_

* * *

><p>Tina waits for her friend to get back, knowing quite well that it will take some time before that happens. At this time of the day, Santana would be very busy meeting with clients or potential ones. But Santana will take that call, no matter what.<p>

Despite the tumultuous and at times, rather weird marriage that the two had, they'll always be there for each other.

The two surprised most of the people who knew them when their marriage lasted a little over three years.

Tina herself had been surprised when she realized how heartbroken she was the moment she learnt that Brittany and Santana were calling it quits.

/

**A. So! There's the sneak peak to my next story. This will have less angst as much as possible.**** Let me know what you think.**

**B. There's another chapter left in 'It's Always Been You' (maybe an epilogue after, maybe not). **

**C. Check out my Tumblr! (see my Profile page for the account name)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside the window the sun is rising over the expansive gardens of Four Seasons Hotel at Beverly Hills. Santana shrugs on a robe, swinging her legs off the bed so she could take a better look at herself from the nearby mirror.<p>

She feels... _confused... _And she doesn't like it. Not one bit.

She pats the pockets of her robe for her cigarettes, then remembers she had quit smoking after Brittany's incessant nagging. She growls in frustration because somehow, chewing gum isn't the same anymore. Well, not that it ever was, really.

"Come back here." The voice from behind her says—half invitation, half command.

Santana turns.

Brittany is lying on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head, looking arrogant.

_This _has been a mistake. The torment of emotions after the heated argument that Brittany started the night before.

/

_"Where's your mistress?" Brittany huffed as soon as she entered_ _Santana's Los Angeles office at Chase, Beverly and Lopez LLP._

_Santana didn't look up from the papers in front of her. By then, she was used to Brittany's uncanny ability to march into her office unannounced, despite her strict order of not letting anybody come in without prior appointment._

_"Now, that's just not possible, is it, Brit?" Santana remarked, her attention still focused on the task at hand, eyebrow arched in annoyance. "I'm not married. Which invalidates the 'mistress' tag."_

_"Oh please." Brittany rolled her eyes as she marched towards Santana. "Don't be such a smart ass. You know I'm talking about that lawyer who shall not be named!" She frowned as she crossed her arms on her chest._

_"Riley?" Santana finally looked up, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "She's not my mistress**—**"_

_"Other woman then." Brittany huffed. "And don't say her name!"_

_"Brit, what's wrong with her?" Santana was genuinely getting annoyed. "We're not married_**—**"__

_"But we're still sleeping together! Don't tell me that meant nothing because we both know that's not true. Finding yourself in bed with me, almost every night if I may add, must account for something. Besides, we're practically still married__**—**not on paper, but still!" Brittany reasons.  
><em>__

___"And that has to stop." Santana muttered. "There's like a code of __— what the hell Brittany?!" Santana gasped as she noticed that Brittany was already sitting on her lap, one hand underneath her shirt and the other tugged the waistband of her skirt. "Brittany wait__**—**" Santana growled, pushing Brittany away. Her ex was like the world's most talented make-out artist. Santana was barely starting to make her point and she was already almost undressed. "Okay, stop! God, Brittany! I'm sort of dating Riley." The lawyer breathed out, causing the hand underneath her skirt to halt its ministrations._______

_______"Right. And that's why you've been sneaking into my house in the last weeks." Brittany glared at her ex-wife._______

_______"Well, we're not official. Yet." Santana gulped. "But that's inevitable." She sighed. "Brit, you know the rules. We sleep together, but if one of us_____—"____________

____________"That was ____________your _rule. Besides, rules are made to be broken." Brittany smirked at Santana. The lawyer gulped because she knew that that smiles was a smile of a woman who always got what she wanted._

_"Brit, we really need to stop this. I'm sure you'll find_____—."______

______"Whatever Santana." Brittany got off her ex's lap, running her hands over her hair. With a menacing glare at the lawyer (who winced at the look sent her way), Brittany headed for the door, frustration pained on her face. "Your cock is saying another story though." Brittany said through a smirk, hand gripping the door knob. "You know where to find me." And with that, Brittany was gone.______

______/______

"Well, I'm waiting." Brittany's voice announces.

"You think you can order me around?" Santana huffs, throwing her hair over her shoulders—a practiced move that she tries to make appear unrehearsed. Santana knows that Brittany finds the sight of her hair swinging over her back enticing.

Not that she's trying to look enticing for Brittany because, _duh._

"As a matter of fact..." Brittany trails on, grinning widely.

"Who do you think you are?" Santana snaps, but Brittany's unaffected. Instead, she walks over to stand in front of Santana.

"Hmm... I can be whoever you want me to be." Brittany licks Santana's neck, then her ear before gently kissing her robe-clad shoulder. "Admit it, we have fun together. We're perfect together."

Santana closes her eyes at the sensation. Being with Brittany makes her feel alive and uninhibited.

All the time.

She looks at her ex-spouse, a swirl of emotions playing inside her as those blue eyes gaze at her innocently.

When she filed for divorce citing irreconcilable differences, Santana could not find a better phrase that would encapsulate their predicament.

They were just, night and day—a couple who barely agreed on anything. One could attribute their age difference—a full nine years and five months—as the biggest issue in their relationship. Yet, there were other things too. Santana came from a family of lawyers and politicians. The younger of two children, she was brought up to be as equally responsible as her older sister. In fact, she was poised to inherit her father's old political seat—that was until she drunkenly married Brittany.

The dancer, on the other hand, was an only child. Her father's a successful real estate mogul while her mother's a retired advertising executive. Being an only child, Brittany's spoiled and has been used to getting what she wants.

Santana is an organized person, wanting to have everything in order. Brittany doesn't share the same sentiment. She's a happy-go-lucky person who almost almost doesn't have a plan or a schedule to follow.

But they also agree on something, or rather, on one thing—sex.

They're very much compatible in the area, being both almost insatiable (Santana even more so).

Still, one might be tempted to ask, what about the 'love' angle?

Well...

It's a tad bit complicated.

Brittany had always been vocal about the fact that she as very much attracted with Santana. In the months following their impromptu wedding, Brittany even began declaring her love for her wife every chance she got. Santana, on the other hand, would not be opposed to saying that she was attracted to Brittany too. In fact, she would admit (not out loud, of course) that after their first time together, she thought about pursuing the dancer (who made her believe that she was a 25-year old businesswoman) if she wasn't about to go back home to Arkansas. Instead, she found herself married to the lying woman merely a week after meeting her.

/

_Santana was almost disowned by William Lopez as soon as he got wind of the 'marriage' that he branded as 'travesty'_

_Maribel was more concerned with the ten, or nine-year age gap to be honest. She spent most of the time with her mouth agape in disbelief when she met her new daughter-in-law (Brittany insisted that she come to Arkansas with Santana so she'll meet her in-laws) especially when Brittany introduced herself as a 'unicorn'._

_"Santana, honey, Brittany seems to be a really sweet and uh... _unique _girl," Maribel started as she watched Brittany fix her cat's eye patch after she explained that it has sore eyes. "But if you didn't want to come home and do what your father wanted you to do, you should have just said so. You didn't have to marry her to make a statement." She hissed._

_"Mom, come on. I wasn't making any statement!"_

_"Are you kidding me?" Maribel eyed her daughter-in-law who was still busy with her cat. "Your father nearly had a stroke when he learned about your bum of a wedding. And dammit Santana, he looks like he's having another one right now!" They unconsciously eyed William Lopez who by then was pacing the lawn of the Arkansas Governor's Mansion, looking ready to kill anyone who gets in his way. "What do you plan to do now, Santana?"  
><em>

_Santana was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean? Like, divorce her?"_

_"I don't know, Santana. How about an annulment?"_

_"Mom—" Santana was cut off by Audrey, her father's secretary._

_"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but the Governor wants to talk to the two of you in his office." She smiled warily. True enough, when Santana looked back on the lawn, her father wasn't there anymore._

_"Alright. We'll be there. Can you please keep Brittany company?" Maribel asked, pleadingly. "And Audrey, please don't engage, just listen to her."_

_/_

_"I'm not divorcing her Mom, Dad." Santana said, with conviction as her parents looked at her in confusion._

_"Annulment, Santana! You were incapacitated! It was null and void." William yelled._

_"I wasn't, okay? And neither was she."_

_"Wait a minute." William looked into his daughter menacingly. From their position_—with Santana sitting on the couch and her father towering over her, Santana should be shaking in fear by then. "You're saying that you wanted to get married in the first place?"__

_But she wasn't._

_When she passed Brittany by the living room, the blonde innocently hugged her tight, and in that moment, Santana knew that she couldn't hurt Brittany like that. Especially when she looked at her with no judgment, only awe. Something that kind, that sweet and innocent couldn't have been a mistake._

_"I want to stay married to Brittany, Dad."_

__"Do you realize_—"___

_"Yes, Dad." She cut her father off, wanting to get the conversation over and done with. "Yes, Dad." She said with more conviction. "I realize what this could mean, not just for me, but for you too. But do you really think that leaving her would do more good than harm to your campaign?" She defended. "I don't think so, Dad. So no, I'm not filing for divorce. Nor an annulment. But if you still want me to help you out with your campaign, then I'll be there."  
><em>

_The governor looked at his daughter intently before muttering in a cold voice, "You can go now, Santana." William breathed out._

___"William, let's not___—"______

_"No, I'm not saying that I don't want to see my daughter anymore, Maribel." William frowned. "I was merely implying that I was done talking to her. About this."_

___"William______—"_________

_"I just hope you know that I am very disappointed, Santana." He muttered before he walked out._

_/_

_"Santana, where are we going?" Brittany asked as Santana led her out of the Governor's Mansion without her saying goodbye to William and Maribel._

_"I'll show you around." Santana smiled weakly, feeling really bad for Brittany._

_"They didn't like me." Brittany stated more than asked._

_"It's not like that. They were just shocked. They like you plenty." Santana muttered, unable to look Brittany in the eye.  
><em>

_"We can have another wedding. A proper one. Your parents will like that. They seem like very proper people." Brittany said as they made their way out of the mansion and towards the park. Santana was silent, a lot of scenarios playing in her head. Brittany started to ramble on and on about Lord Tubbington, but Santana's mind was somewhere else._

_"Brittany, please, not right now. Let's talk later." She hissed as she continued to drive._

_Minutes later, Santana parked outside Arkansas State Park. She held her hand out for Brittany to take, which the blonde did without hesitation. They started walking, with Brittany making all sorts of comments about the trees, the grass and practically everything she saw. As soon as they neared the lake, Santana turned to Brittany and asked if she wanted to ride a boat._

_"I dunno Santana. Are you going to throw me in the lake and leave me there to die so you could go back to doing what you were doing before we got married?" Brittany asked with a pout, earning an eye roll from Santana._

_"I'm not going to kill you, Brittany." Santana sighed tiredly._

_"Can we just stay on the bench by the lake? I really want to talk."_

_"Okay."_

_/_

_"Do you want an annulment, Santana?" Brittany asked as soon as they sat comfortably on the bench overlooking the lake._

_"I don't know, Brittany."_

_"But you told your father you didn't want one." Blue eyes widened as soon as the words came out._

_"You were listening?"_

_"I wasn't. Your dad was screaming..." She explained, eyes trained on the ground._

_"Hmm." Santana merely nodded, unsure what to say._

_"I don't want one. I like you. And I always wanted to get married. So."_

_"You have more to lose than I do, Brittany. First, you're 21 for fuck's sake. Nobody wants to be married at 21. Heck, I don't want to be married at 30!"_

_________"San_________—"__________________

_"And our age difference, Brittany. Come on."_

__________________"Age is just a number, Santana__________________—"____________________________________

_"Oh don't give me that crap. You're just saying that _now._" The lawyer rolled her eyes in disbelief. "A year into our marriage, you'll feel different. And a few more years later..." She trailed on. "Come on."_

_"Well you basically fought for our marriage in front of your parents." It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes. "That accounts for something."_

_"So what? You're saying you want to stay married?"_

_"Well duh." Brittany chuckled dryly. "You're treating me like an imbecile. Like someone who couldn't decide for herself."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Oh yes you are! I was there too. You didn't point a gun in my head and forced me to get married. Sure, I was drunk, but I knew what I was doing. I'm not 12! So you better get that through that thick skull of yours, okay? You do not get to make the decision for us just because you're older or more experienced or smarter." Brittany ranted towards a stunned Santana who merely looked at her in silence. "Do I get a second?"_

_"I______—I think that sounds reasonable."_______

_"Cool. So..." Brittany studied Santana intently, trying to read her. "What do you suggest we do now? Are you still going back here?"_

_"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Santana started to toy with the rubber band around her wrist. Knowingly, Brittany gently placed her hand on top of tanned wrist. Unconsciously, Santana took Brittany's hand and intertwined hers with it. "I'm extending my stay in Robbins & McKenzie and use that time to think about what I should do next."_

_"That's fine. How about us?"_

_"I_______—I think that I need a little time to make sense of this. And not that I'm making the decision for you, but, I think you need some time too. So how about we just continue to live in our respective places and take it from there?" Santana asked a frowning Brittany.________

________"That sounds like a trial separation already, just a few days after our wedding. Don't you think?"________

________"Well, yeah. When you put it that way, it's sounds bad." Santana smiled sheepishly. "But how about we look at it as some sort of a trial period? I won't take long. I just need a few days. What do you think?"________

________"Hmm." Brittany mumbled, toying with the idea in her head. She spent a few moments of silence, just thinking about Santana's suggestion. "Okay." She said after a few minutes.________

________"Okay?" Santana clarified.________

________"Okay. I can stay in your apartment whenever I want to, right?"________

________"Just as long as you won't let me clean up after you." Santana teased. "So we have a deal?"________

________"Deal."________

________/________

________Santana found herself cleaning up after Brittany days after their talk in Arkansas. The younger woman stayed in the lawyer's apartment almost every night and in days when she didn't have classes_______—which meant that Brittany was in Santana's apartment everyday._______________

_______________So yeah, so much for having time off to think things through._______________

_______________/_______________

_______________Brittany graduated three months after their Las Vegas wedding. By then, Santana had already found a job at _Chase & Beverly, LLP in Los Angeles while Brittany landed a job as a choreographer for a television show. They lived in a house in Beverly Hills_______________—a gift from David, Brittany's father._______________________________

________________/________________

________________Their first big fight came two days after they moved to their new house.________________

________________"What the hell? We're not painting our bedroom pink!"________________

________________"What's wrong with pink?"________________

________________"What's wrong with pink? Are you serious? It's pink! I hate pink!"________________

________________"Well I like pink so fuck off!" Brittany yelled before going back to her task of painting the bedroom.________________

________________"I swear to god Brittany, if I come back from work with that stupid color in our bedroom, I'm going to leave this house!"________________

________________"Whatever."________________

________________/________________

________________Santana of course came home from work with their bedroom painted pink and Brittany on their bed with a smug smirk on her face. ________________

________________/________________

________________Brittany woke up the next day with all of her clothes submerged in a pink-colored water in the bath tub, an empty bottle of pink dye sitting on the edge of the tub.________________

________________/________________

________________They bickered endlessly. ________________

________________From Santana's inability to come home early to Brittany's hard partying.________________

________________From Brittany's jealous streak when it comes to Santana's famous and beautiful clients and charming interns to Santana's lack of display of affection.________________

________________They fought about Brittany's cat and ducks that she insisted to stay in the pool to Santana bringing work at home.________________

________________Their fights were explosive and ugly and often ended with one of them walking out of the house or a broken china or a numb body from rough make up sex.________________

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>________________

"You're not going back to that woman, Santana." Brittany whispers, nipping Santana's neck to get her out of her trance. "You belong here. With me."

"Someone's been telling you everything that I do, am I right?" Santana looks into Brittany's eyes, knowing that she couldn't lie to her. Not in front of her. Especially when she's looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Her fingers find Brittany's core, stilling inside the dancer, the pads of her fingers gently pressing on her g-spot but not moving.

"I don't know what you're talking________—________ohhhh!" Brittany groans as Santana presses even harder into her.

"Is that right?" Santana smirks, knowing that she has the upper hand this time. "You appear in places I take my dates to. Like, _always. _Is it Martha? Huh?" Santana asks. She has always suspected Martha to be the 'mole' in her office. Brittany and her became very close during their marriage and Martha's the only one who knows her schedule by heart (even businesses that are not in Santana's work schedule).

"Please I need more…" Brittany answers, whining.

"Oh baby girl, I'm going to make you cum so many times you'll lose count," Santana smirks before pressing hard on her g-spot and leaning down to take her clit into her mouth. "But I can't do that until you tell me who's the source of your intel is."

"Oh fuck!" Brittany gasps; Santana's fingers are slipping in and out quickly, each time pressing into that pleasure spot inside her walls as red lips and tongue plays with her clit.

"Such a naughty girl, such language…" Santana hums, feeling Brittany's pussy gush at her words. "You like me to talk dirty do you?" Brittany's answer is a long moan. Another minute of Santana's mouth on her clit and her fingers deep inside her and she's tensing up, rushing towards the end harder and faster than ever before. "Are you going to cum honey?" Santana asks with a satisfied smile and Brittany just nods, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, her back arching and her mouth opened and she's... falling over the edge. "You know what? I'll get it out of you anyway. I'll eventually know everything." Santana rasps out as she sees Brittany orgasm violently.

"That's right, cum all over my fingers…" Santana says before she pulls her fingers out of Brittany, licking up the wetness that's still gushing out of the dancer. "You taste so good," She whispers before lifting her two soaking fingers to her mouth to allow her a taste. Brittany licks Santana's digits clean, loving how naughty and dirty it made her feel to lick her own juices.

Santana then moves down to continue her assault on Brittany's folds, her fingers still being sucked by Brittany who by now is bucking her hips. She's still so sensitive after her first orgasm but Santana wouldn't stop licking. Her tongue swipes through her folds again and again and again.

"Oh I'm going to…," this time there is no build up; Brittany's second orgasm crashes into her out of nowhere. She hears herself scream in pleasure but all she could see is white. She opens her eyes to see Santana smirking with satisfaction from between her legs, her mouth and chin wet with her juices. Santana crawls up her body quickly setting herself on top of her as her mouth crashes into hers once more. She could taste herself on Santana and it only makes her hotter. She raises her knees as she feels her shaft settle between her folds, and in one breath Santana pushes in.

"You are so damn tight," Santana moans into her neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin there. She moves slowly at first, rocking into Brittany in smooth, strong strokes that had the younger woman panting.

"You feel so good…" Brittany gasps, thrashing her head back and forth while her fingers ball into fists, trying to find something to hold onto. Santana moves her hands into Brittany's and their fingers entwine together as she gradually begins to pick up the pace. Knowing Brittany so well, Santana releases her hands as she leans away, resting on her knees before gripping Brittany's hips tightly and beginning to spear into her again.

"Oh yes! Just like that!" Brittany screams, reaching behind her to grab at the headboard as Santana fucks her roughly.

"You are such a brat," Santana says, one hand moving from her hip to splay across Brittany's lower stomach, her thumb rubbing circles on her the dancer's clit. Brittany moans, her hips pressing up to meet Santana's every thrust.

"I'm so close..."

"So, who's telling you about the things I do?" Santana asks as she stills her movement, causing Brittany eyes to widen in surprise.

"San..." Brittany whines. "Keep going!"

"Is it Martha?" Santana narrows her eyes playfully. "It's okay. I won't be mad."

"Fine! It's Martha!" Brittany growls, pulling Santana's hips towards her. "Now put your fucking cock back in!"

Santana smirks, before giving three more hard thrusts into Brittany, just enough to have the dancer crashing into oblivion once again; her body seized in pleasure. "That's it, Brit..." Santana urges, still gliding into Brittany, only slowly this time, prolonging her pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Brittany finally sags into the bed, her body tingling.

"I'm not done with you young lady," Santana says, reaching around pale waist, gripping on it tightly, and rolling them over. She's still hard inside Brittany, and now, the younger woman's hovering over her. Pale legs are on either side of tanned ones, Brittany's hands braced on Santana's toned stomach.

"It's time for you to do some of the work," Santana says, gripping Brittany's hips and slowly guiding her up and back down. Brittany hisses as she feels Santana's cock rubbing the sensitive walls of her thoroughly fucked pussy, yet she still couldn't resist Santana. She starts to ride the lawyer, slowly at first and then building up speed until she is bouncing on top of Santana without a care. Santana watches as Brittany throws her head back, moaning loudly, the soft skin of her neck stretching tightly as the dancer bounces on top of her.

Brown eyes trails down to stare at Brittany's tits bouncing in heavy circles, wild and plump above her. Her hand reaches up to cup one, pulling on the nipple softly and Brittany bucks her hips, squealing in pleasure.

"Touch yourself while you fuck me," Santana orders, watching as one pale hand moves to where they are joined, pale fingers rubbing frantic circles on the sensitive clit. The sight above Santana is beautiful.

On top of her, Brittany's wild and untamed above her________—________bouncing and writhing.

"Oh fuck…San!" Brittany screams her ex's name, bucking and writhing as her climax hit again as soon as Santana starts to buck her own hips upward to meet her thrusts. Santana feels Brittany's inner muscles squeeze her. She watches Brittany falls apart above her.

Santana slips out of Brittany and it's during that act that the younger woman notices that Santana's shaft is still hard.

"My turn to taste," she smiles. moving between Santana's legs and lowering her mouth to her hard thick cock.

"Fuck!" The lawyer curses, threading her hands into wild, blonde hair, guiding Brittany's head over her shaft again and again. Santana groans.

What is it about this woman that had her so ready for her all the time? She always tells herself not to get in bed with her ex-wife, but all her efforts are futile as soon as Brittany bats those beautiful lashes and those hands reach out to touch her.

"I'm going to cum baby, take it all…" Santana orders and with only three more passes of Brittany's mouth on her cock, she's bursting into Brittany's mouth with a groan. The blonde swallows every drop and licks her lips when she's finished. "Come here," Santana grabs Brittany by the back of her neck and kisses her deeply. "You get some rest because I am so not done with you," she adds, her hands gripping Brittany's ass and pulling her closer.

Brittany closes her eyes for a moment, catching her breath before another furry of passionate lovemaking consumes her already spent body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody! Remember, at the end of the day, it's just another party!" The wedding planner, a slim young woman with dark hair, claps her hands. "Do we all know our places?"<p>

In the middle of the group, Sugar Motta raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Motta?" The wedding planner asks with a fake smile.

"I don't want to walk barefoot." Sugar pouts, earning a groan of disapproval from the rest of the members of the entourage.

"Miss Motta, we all decided that no one's going to wear shoes. Tina and Mike made it clear in the invitation..." The wedding planner trails on in a tone that says she's not very happy with the woman.

"But__—__" Sugar frowns, only to be cut off by Santana.

"I'm sorry..." Santana huffs at her own predicament. "I've been asked to read some passages. Why am I _here?_" Santana scrunches her face in frustration.

"Oh..." The wedding planner shuffles through her cards, stopping when she gets her answer. "Ma'am, you'll still read the passages later, but Miss Pierce's supposed partner could not make it to the ceremony so Mike and Tina told me you'll take their place instead."

"Really?" Santana shakes her head in disbelief. "And they couldn't have told me themselves?"

"It was a last-minute notice, Ma'am. We're really, really sorry..." The wedding planner apologizes profusely, the lawyer's reputation is something she just would ignore.

"Rachel does not have a partner too, Santana." Brittany interjects after she clears her throat; a little peeved at Santana's reaction. "I think Mike's trying to call a friend of his to stand as a proxy. We can switch." Brittany offers, aware f how much her ex hates Rachel Berry more than her. As expected, Santana does not make an effort to hide her discontent at the suggestion.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Not really." Brittany shrugs nonchalantly.

"OKAY!" The wedding planner claps her hands once again. "I think we're all set?"

"Fine." Santana rolls her eyes, taking in Brittany's offered spot beside her.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL GUESTS START ARRIVING!" The wedding planner screams once again. "Places, everybody!"

"You look really pretty in your dress." Brittany whispers as she rakes her eyes on Santana's simple white dress.

"Thanks, you too." Santana answers politely, wanting to get this thing over and done with.

"I must say..." Brittany toys with her bouquet before looking at her ex. "This seems really familiar."

"How so?" Santana asks curiously, her own bouquet clasped in front of her.

"Our Vegas wedding, duh."

"Yeah, well," Santana raises an eyebrow at her ex-wife. "I don't remember anything from that night."

"Oh." Brittany frowns. "I can__—__"

"Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

/

Santana looks at Brittany sitting in the passenger seat of her car. It had been half past one in the morning and she was ready to get home when she passed by a very drunk Brittany who was trying to get into her own car.

As they reach Brittany's gate, Santana's surprised to know that her car's gate pass hasn't been deactivated yet, as the gate opens the moment her card's scanned.

As soon as the gates close, Brittany clumsily gets out of Santana's car with all the remaining strength she could muster, Santana hot on her heels.

"You know, if you want to kill yourself, go ahead. I really don't give a flying fuck anymore." Santana spats as she watches Brittany walk staggeringly towards her main house.

"What the hell are _you _talking about?" Brittany yells back.

"I'm talking about _you _and how irresponsible you are!" Santana huffs, her own alcohol intake making her tongue a bit looser than usual, and her mind, slower to react. "You are a twenty-six year-old woman who still thinks that it's alright to party and get wasted until the wee hours of the morning without any regard for your safety and that of others! You're drunk! And what? You were about to fucking drive! What if something happens to you? Huh? Or worse, what if something happens to somebody else because of how irresponsible you are?!"

"Wow." Brittany chuckles bitterly. "Tell me how you really feel, Santana."

"Right." Santana shakes her head in anger. "Why am I wasting my time with you, I wouldn't know." Santana turns her back, ready to leave with a resigned sigh.

"Why do you care, huh?" Brittany screams. "You left me. You think you know things and that's it. But you know nothing! Nothing! You just tossed me aside, and now what? You're acting like you care?! After you tossed me like I didn't matter?!" Brittany whimpers as she runs inside her house, Santana once again following closely behind.

"I didn't toss you aside!"

"Oh really? You threw those stupid divorce papers at me while I was on tour. You didn't even ask me what _I_ thought about it! What _I _wanted! You just left." Brittany's brow furrows and hurt flashes through her eyes as her shoulders drop. "And now what? You drove me home because you think I'm too drunk out of my ass to do it myself. You feel guilty about what _might _happen to me that's why you're here, right? You can't bear to think about what other people might say if I do something humiliating? Like always?" Brittany says bitterly. "It's always about what others will think of you, isn't it?"

"Guilt?" Santana laughs menacingly. "I have _nothing _to be guilty about! This is about _you. _It's always been about you! We lived like you want, how you want. You got whatever you want, all the fucking time! So don't pin this on me." Santana glares at her ex-wife.

"You left me." Brittany whispers brokenly.

"You made me leave you." Santana breathes out. "I turned my life upside down for you and still, it wasn't enough to make you happy, was it?"

"I was too young, Santana, I didn't__—__"

"And I let you be yourself!" Santana growls. "You wanted to go on tours, and I let you. I let you even if you knew I wanted us to settle into our new life together. I let you, because I knew you were happy with what you were doing. But I begged you..." Santana's voice breaks as the memory of that time comes back.

Brittany shrinks down, her eyes softening and her lower lip drooping and she looks like a kicked puppy. "It all comes back to that?"

"To _that_?" Santana laughs dryly. "_This _isn't just about _that. _Do you hear me? This is every choice we made in what? Three years! It wasn't the life I envisioned for myself, okay? Do you understand me?"

"No, Santana, really." Brittany's blue eyes gloss over with unshed tears. "It all comes back to that?"

"Hah." Santana chuckles, her own eyes blurry from the onslaught of tears. "Yes. Actually, it does." She admits. "Crazy, right?"

"Okay, yes!" Brittany moves towards Santana, full on crying now. "It was horrible. But that's over. Is it too much to ask if we just try and forget__—__"

"You. Killed. Our child." Santana yells. "You don't ever, ever forget that!"

"I__—__I__—__d-didn't..." Brittany's whole body shakes at the accusation, something that Santana has blurted out for the first time since their separation and divorce.

"You did." Santana cries. "You did. And no matter how much I love you, Brittany, I won't, ever, forget that." Santana trembles as she wipes her own tears with the palm of her hand.

/

* * *

><p><em>Brittany was lying on top of Santana, her head tucked in the older woman's neck as they both play with each other's fingers. <em>

_"Santana?" Brittany asked tentatively as she felt Santana sigh contentedly._

_"Hmm."_

_"I got an offer to tour with Gaga."_

_Beneath her, Santana shuffled on her spot, Brittany's words slowly sank in. "Okay..." Santana trailed on. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_"I think..." Brittany sighed, unsure of how to go about her next statement. "I think I'll accept it. It's only for four months, then I'll be back home."_

_"Four?"_

_"Yup. Max."_

_"Hmm." Santana hummed, her free hand then trailed soft circles on Brittany's bare back. "I wouldn't be able to visit you from time to time. You know how my schedule is..." _

_"We can always just call and Skype. And I'll be home during short breaks, so..." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes intently. "What do you think?"_

_"I think..." Santana whispered, "you should do what makes you happy."  
><em>

_"Is it okay that I go on tour? I mean, we have just been married for a year..."_

_"Well... I think it's alright. Gotta be a great experience for you, yeah?"_

_"Absolutely." Brittany beamed before peppering Santana's face with soft kisses. "I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_/_

_"What do you mean you can't come home?" Santana asked, her voice slightly raised as she rummaged through the stacks of papers on her desk, her office phone still on speaker._

_"Honey, my flight had been booked, but the dancer who was supposed to take my place had been injured during rehearsals. I'm really, really sorry." Brittany sounded very apologetic. "I'll make it up to you when I come home, I promise."_

_"Yeah, well, tomorrow's my birthday."_

_"I know, honey. I feel really bad. But you know how it is. I can't really get away right now." Brittany pouted at the other end of the line, and even if Santana couldn't have seen her, she knew what look Brittany was sporting that very minute. Santana was about to have a scathing retort to Brittany's quip, when Martha, Santana's beloved secretary popped inside her office as she mouthed, 'Client seven's already here'.  
><em>

_"Brit, I gotta go. I'll call you later." Santana dismissed her wife as she grabbed her notebook._

_"But Santana__—__"_

_"My next client's here. Take care, now."_

_"Happy birthday, honey. I love you."_

_"Yeah, ditto." Santana muttered before cutting the phone conversation, obviously pissed. Martha, sensing her boss' mood swing, moved to rush out of the room, but not before Santana caught her. "Martha, can you please cancel my Hawaii booking? Tickets and hotel and that snorkeling trip."_

_"Okay." Martha nodded before she swiftly walked out._

_"On second thought." Santana yelled, and Martha walked back in. "Book me three more tickets for that trip. Change Brittany's name to Puck's and add Quinn, Cedes and Kurt."  
><em>

_"Really?" Martha asked with a raised brow. _

_"Yeah. I figure I should celebrate my birthday with my friends rather than eat Chinese take-outs at home. Alone. Don't you think?"_

_"I think that's a capital idea." Martha mumbled.  
><em>

_/_

_Santana and Brittany had been married for almost two years and Santana was very dissatisfied. She saw Brittany for a couple of weeks before she would leave for a four to six-month tour, with only a few weeks off in between the end of one tour and the start of a new one._

_To add more insult to injury, Brittany still partied a lot during her weeks off, which led to more rows and arguments between the couple._

_/_

_"Oh my goodness, Brittany, is that Santana?" Sugar asked as she squinted her eyes at the woman standing by the bar, arms crossed on her chest as she looked at a half naked Brittany dancing with a number of equally drunk women._

_"Oh." Brittany smiled as she saw her wife. "Santana!" She walked towards the visibly upset lawyer who pushed her away the moment she tried to kiss her. "Hey! You look dressed to the nines. What's up?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
><em>

_"It's my sister's birthday party, remember?" Santana said through gritted teeth._

_"Oh." Brittany narrowed her eyes, trying to remember what day it was. "Oh my goodness..."_

_"Yeah. Great to know my wife's such an irresponsible brat." Santana hissed before she walked out of the bar as Brittany followed closely behind. _

_"I just forgot, Santana, I'm so sorry...I just ran into Sugar, then she invited me to have a couple of drinks, then one thing led to another and___—___"_

_"Look, I don't want to hear it! You stay here with your friends and don't you dare, and I mean, don't you fucking dare come with me."_

_"But Mom would be expecting me, wouldn't she? I___—___"_

_"She probably won't notice you're not there. You know, with you being MIA all the time." Santana glared as she calls for a cab. It didn't take long for one to stop in front of Santana and when it did, the lawyer grabbed Brittany and pushed her inside the cab. The ride to their house was tensed and silent, with Santana cutting Brittany off every time she opened her mouth to speak. When the cab pulled over to their house, Santana muttered a cold, "Out" and waited for Brittany to get out of the taxi before the car left, this time towards the hotel where Santana's sister's party was about to be held._

_/_

_It was a couple of months before their third wedding anniversary when Brittany decided to take on another offer to dance with an up and coming artist. Despite Santana's disapproval, Brittany insisted that it would be her last and final tour before she settles back in Los Angeles and open up her own studio._

_/_

_"Santana!"  
><em>

_Santana furrowed her brows at the sound of Brittany's voice calling her name. She stood from her spot on the couch and traced the source of the sound. _

_"Santana!"_

_Bathroom._

_"Brit?" Santana scrunched her forehead in question. "Brit, are you okay?" She asked as she came face to face with a beaming Brittany. "What's wrong?"_

_With a smile, Brittany placed a stick right in front of Santana's face. "We're having a baby..." Brittany giggled before she laughed at a very surprised Santana._

_"Oh my..." Santana's mouth was agape, and before she could speak further, Brittany had already jumped at her. "Baby..." Santana chuckled as she bit her bottom lip, a smile made its way to her mouth._

_"At first, I thought, maybe... because I've only been a delayed for a week and I didn't know it would show up in that stick so soon..."_

_"We're having a baby..." Santana whispered as she peppered Brittany's face with soft kisses, before her lips trailed down her spouse's stomach. "Hey baby..."_

_/_

_"Wait, what?" Santana frowned as she let Brittany's words sink in. _

_"It's just for two months, hon."_

_"No way, Brit." Santana shook her head as she threw a number of fruits and vegetables in the blender before she fiddled with the buttons. "You're just a few weeks along and we can't risk it." Santana said as she poured the contents of the juice in Brittany's favorite glass before she wordlessly handed it to her wife._

_"Thanks." Brittany said as she sipped on her juice._

_"Yum?" Santana asked playfully as she gently kissed the top of Brittany's head.  
><em>

_"Yum!" Brittany beamed as she waited for Santana to sit on the stool before she leaped on the lawyer's lap. "So..."  
><em>

_With a raised brow, Santana looked at Brittany questioningly. "So?"_

_"You're not sure if you'll allow me to go on tour again..."_

_"That's absolutely not true..." Santana sighed. "You're not going on tour. At least not anytime soon."_

_"But Santana..." Brittany pouted. "This is the last one, I promise..."_

_"Brit, if you're not pregnant, we're not going to have this conversation." Santana said firmly. "But you are. And I don't want you to put our baby's life at risk."_

_"Beyonce didn't know she was pregnant during one of her tours. And her baby was fine." Brittany defended. "It's not really as frightening as most people take it to be..."_

_"I don't want you touring this year, Brit. After our baby's birth, you can do anything you want. Just this once, please? Please stay home?"_

_"What if..." Brittany trailed on, her eyes shone with excitement. "What if I don't dance during tours, per se?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They only need me to choreograph some of the routines. It won't be as tiring as when I danced back up."_

_"I don't know, Brit. I'm not really comfortable with the idea..."_

_"Please? Pretty please?"_

_"Still a no, love."_

_"Even if Dr. Andrews give me the go signal to dance?"_

_"I don't know..."  
><em>

_"Please?" Brittany pouted._

_"I don't think so, young lady." Santana said sternly, her face tired and ashen at Brittany's incessant need to continue working._

_/_

_"What's this?" Santana asked as Brittany unceremoniously walked into her office, a piece of paper on hand._

_"It's a medical certificate from Dr. Andrews saying that everything looks great, and I'm cleared to do normal activities, dancing included." Brittany grinned as she showed Santana the paper._

_With a groan, Santana rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her hand. "You really won't let this go, would you?"_

_"Nope." Brittany beamed._

_"I swear, Brit, if something happens to our baby..." Santana sighed, chills ran down her spine at the mere thought of what could happen to their unborn child._

_"Santana, you're thinking way too much into it. It's just a month now. Tops. I promise you, I'm going to be extra careful, our baby girl won't even feel me moving." _

_"Baby girl?" Santana grinned at the idea._

_"I have a feeling we're having a girl..." Brittany beamed.  
><em>

_/_

* * *

><p>"You lied to me, Brittany." Santana spats, her eyes are cold and are filled with anger and hurt.<p>

"Santana—_" _

"Dr. Andrews never gave you that stupid piece of paper."

"San—"

"And I was so, so, stupid to believe you." Santana blurts out, pacing across the hallway. "I'm a fucking good lawyer and I didn't, for a second, check on that stupid certificate. I didn't even freaking check with Dr. Andrews." Santana cries, her whole body shaking with anger. "You know why?"

"I—"

"I fucking trusted you. I trusted you with our baby's life and you fucking killed our child!"

"It was an accident! I would never—"

"An accident?" Santana screamed, walking towards Brittany so her ex is backed against the wall. "You deliberately put our child's life in danger." Santana laughs bitterly. "And here l am, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you'd learn something from that. But then here you are, living carelessly and drunkenly. Who are you going to kill this time, huh?"

"I—I d-didn't—"

"You killed my child."

"P-Please s-stop... S-Santana, I—I will—"

"I trusted you. I loved you. I gave up my family for you..."

"S-Santana p-please—"

"You are," Santana looks into Brittany's scared blue eyes before continuing, "you are the greatest mistake of my life." Santana spats as she feels Brittany's hold on her loosen. Santana doesn't have to glance at the younger woman to know that she's slumped in a sitting position.

Tentatively, Santana steps away from the dancer. It takes her a couple of steps before her knees give out, making her slump on the ground a few distance away from Brittany.

Santana doesn't speak, neither does she cry nor feel anything anymore.

She just sits there, eyes focused at the wall behind Brittany.

/

* * *

><p><strong>Can't believe it's been three months since this story was last updated. Again, apologies for the delay. <strong>

**All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
